vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109293-dont-tell-people-to-stop-complaining
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with everything you said except the last part "Mental Retardation - Broad subject here. Such as "this game has no end game for a casual player". Before I'm labeled into that category let me elaborate from my perspective. (Casual player 2-3 hours a day) After hitting 50 (like most MMOs I play) I usually tend to do the casual pug dungeons here and there, world bosses (if guildies are doing it), dailies (if I need the cash), and my main focus is PvP! Problems I have ran into once hitting 50 in WS: PvP seems a bit broken, if your not dishing out plat to get yourself in ranked gear your kinda stuck considering the amazing imbalance between the two. PvP well I typically don't have a problem with premades; but this game seems to have nothing but those at 50. If your not in a premade it will be an extremely rare win at the level 50 bracket. Kinda wish there was a solo que only bracket, same with ranked. Love doing solo ques in previous games because it comes down to communication and working with other players that you have probably never played with before. Dailies are mind numbing boring! I really couldn't take anymore of the strain after hitting 50, dailies in this game put boring onto another level. (This is just my opinion and it's my choice not to do them) Dungeons, I really enjoyed the challenge of these when I had time to do them when the game first came out. However at 50 I have had trouble putting aside over an hour to do a pug, which in my experience most of the ones I have done have taken over an hour. So dungeons are more for people with more time on their hands, which there's nothing wrong with that it just limits the casuals a touch more. Attunement, I'm sorry but I have to at least throw one complaint out on that! Considering how the servers are dwindling raids are turning into the select few with a great guild which would be a SMALL percentage of who's even still playing this game. Either get rid of them completely or dumb them down quite a bit. This is a lot of content that will never be played by the masses imo! Loot, rng is one thing but man this game is absurd for time sinks with minimal reward. This may have been something that worked in the past, but with the amount of mmos out there now days people don't want to sink that much time into something that gets you practically nothing in return. This to me has to be changed extremely. Now this leaves me with nothing much to do except housing, how can we fix this? Obviously pvp needs some work; however dungeons in my opinion should be offered as different difficulty settings with different loot tables, the hardcore can run their dungeons and receive the loot they deserve while casuals can run their cupcake and rainbows dungeon and receive a high five for loot. That opens a lot of doors for keeping people around. Until things change I have been leveling alts doing nothing but BGs and have been having a blast so I will stick around for now, but once a few more of these get to 50 and if it's looking the same than I for one will be done. I really enjoy this game and I don't understand who Carbine is trying to cater to, they know how big of a player base the casuals are. So if they're strictly going to keep it for the hardcore (more free time players) than that's fine that's their choice. However I have rarely seen a business of this size that wants to strictly keep only one type of player. Back to OP: I agree with you completely, without people complaining nothing ever changes. | |} ---- ---- ---- It just did. Dammit, Zoom. See what you did. | |} ---- Yes but people here still take constructive criticism as a complaint or an attack on the game. | |} ---- The problem here is that regular posters think they qualified to discern what is constructive or not. | |} ---- I don't know if the universe will, but I think my brain just did :wacko: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----